Slowly, Over Time
by Jewel of Hell
Summary: A sad, sweet 1x2 get-together fic. Heed the warnings.
1. Chapter 1

**Genre:** AU, Drama, Tragedy, Romance

**Pairings:** 1x2

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, lime, language, sap, silliness, straight (?) Duo, confident/arrogant Heero, cock-blocking, character death (not Heero or Duo). An additional warning: this story is unlike any I've ever written, and though it will be sad, it will have a happy ending.

**A/N:** This is my Valentine's Day fic this year. Like the one I wrote last year, this one will be in 3 parts. Read and review as you like, enjoy. ^_^

* * *

**Situation One, Date One: The Amusement Park (in which Juun cock-blocks Heero)**

_January 9, 2011, Diary of Yuy Heero_

_I don't know what it was that caused me to break out of my routine and go to that bookstore/cafe. I went to work like usual that Monday morning, but something happened and when I went out for my lunch I was pissed as hell. I wanted to either fire or kill the employee in question, but my partner and co-owner of our business suggested I take a long lunch and cool my head. Maybe in my anger I didn't pay attention like I normally do, or I just didn't care like I normally do._

_Why do the rich only habituate rich places? I wanted good coffee, so I went to the first place I saw. A shop with a cafe front and a bookstore back. Not all that unusual, I guess. I was just pissed enough I didn't care to go to one of my expensive haunts, so I stormed inside. The place was small and neat, and the 'Specials of the Day' menu on the blackboard was all written in a very tidy hand. I could smell coffee more than anything as I moved to the counter and ignored the tittering girls in the corner staring at me._

_Really, sometimes women act so brainless._

_I didn't look at the menu board, I knew what I wanted. If this place didn't have it, I would be even more pissed. I looked behind the counter, and that's when I first saw him._

_He was petite, wearing a white-and-gray shirt with a large black butterfly on it. His half-apron was smooth and clean. He was very slender. And god damn it if he wasn't the most fucking hot person I'd ever seen, of either sex. Long, long hair pulled into a braid as thick as my wrist. Perfect bangs long enough to fall in his eyes. Eyes the color of irises at midnight. Pale, unblemished skin. Beautiful. I suddenly wanted him and not coffee. I forgot why I was so pissed as he moved to stand in front of me with a sunny-sweet smile._

_"Hi," he said. "What can I get for you?"_

_I swallowed the urge to say, "You," and ordered my triple-shot hazelnut latte with no sugar added. I decided at that moment he would be mine. Though I traditionally had women, I'd bedded a few men before. This one was so perfect it honestly didn't matter to me he was a boy._

_He would be mine._

**o0o 0o0**

Duo Maxwell sighed faintly as he wiped down the counter until it shone, casting his reflection up at him. It was almost one. Almost time for one of the shop's most regular regulars to come in. The midday rush was just beginning to abate. Out on the floor, his two employees helped customers in the cafe and the bookstore. Duo managed the place, and the owner, Fujihara Yuna, sat in the back office, door open enough Duo could see her. Perhaps she felt his gaze, and she looked up to smile at him. She rose and grabbed her empty mug.

Stepping behind the counter, she filled it with black coffee. "Hey, you okay?"

Six weeks ago, Heero Yuy had become a regular at the shop. A man who intimidated Duo a little and annoyed him a lot. He nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Kindergarten's out a little early today, so Shirozaki-san is bringing Juun over. Is it all right if he stays here while I finish my shift?"

"Of course," Yuna said. "He's a good boy. Maybe he'd even like to help you a little?"

Duo couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. "He probably would." Juun, only five, definitely loved to help wherever he could. At home he liked to help Duo fold laundry and wash the rice and do the dishes and dust the furniture and water the plants. Such a wonderful, good boy.

The little bell over the door jingled, and in walked Heero Yuy. Tall and strong and beautiful, he strode in like he always did, drawing attention from every corner. Yuna rolled her eyes.

"Here comes your un-secret admirer. Just say the word and I'll kick him out."

Duo winced. "He's a customer," he protested weakly. A good one, too. Just . . . a little bit full of himself.

Yuna 'hmphed' and stalked into her office. She didn't close the door. Heero strolled up to the counter and immediately leaned against it. "Hey, beautiful," he purred. "Do you even need to ask what I'll have?"

Putting on his traditional smile, Duo shook his head. "Of course not, Yuy-san. Do you want anything besides your latte?"

"Croissant sandwich. Turkey, no cheese, no mayo."

"Coming right up," Duo said, deliberately turning his back so he wouldn't see the obnoxious smirk on Heero's face at the words. "How is your day so far, Yuy-san?"

"Better now," Heero said.

Hearing the smirk wasn't any less obnoxious than seeing it. "I'm glad. How is work? Have you and your partner worked out your differences?"

"Yeah. Chang's a good man. He came around to my line of reasoning. Everyone does."

The insinuation was clear. Duo finished making the latte and set it down in front of Heero, starting on the sandwich. "You must be a very persuasive man."

Duo started when a strong hand reached over the counter and landed on his. "It never takes me long. With anyone but you."

Looking up, Duo found himself captured by cobalt wells. He slid his hand free. "Oh?" he said lightly, spreading a thin layer of mustard on the croissant. "Have you been trying to persuade me of something?"

Heero chuckled and leaned back, sipping his drink. "Excellent as always. I've frequented every place in the city, and even though they charge twice what you do, none of them compare. Really, Duo, what is your secret?"

Duo handed him the sandwich on a plate. "I love to see the smiling faces of satisfied customers," he answered truthfully.

The bell over the door jingled again, and Duo looked up to see Shirozaki Mina-san walk in with a little boy holding her hand. She was the mother of a child at Juun's school. Juun, five years old as of two months ago, tugged his little hand free of hers and raced behind the counter, holding up his arms.

"Daddy!" he exclaimed.

Already smiling, Duo leaned down and grabbed him up, kissing his cheek. "Hey, Juun. How was school?"

His son beamed at him. "We painted pictures. We were 'spozed to draw somethin' symmetrical. I drew ten butterflies, 'cos I know you like butterflies, Daddy. Sensei said my butterflies were the most symmetrical!"

Duo looked over at Mina. "Thank you, Shirozaki-san."

She smiled warmly. "It's no trouble. He talked happily the whole way over from school about how he'd get to help his daddy at work."

"I did, Daddy," Juun confirmed. "I told her how I would run the till and count cash back for your customers!"

Duo chuckled. "Tell Karin hi for me," he said to Mina.

The woman waved. "I will," as she left.

Duo set Juun down, and the boy immediately scampered back to Yuna's office. "I'm just gonna grab my stool, Miss Yuna!" he called to her as he grabbed it.

She waved. "Be a good help to your daddy," she threw over her shoulder.

Juun plunked the stool down and clambered up onto it. Now he could see the countertop. "What should I do first, Daddy?"

"Why don't you ask Yuy-san if he needs anything else?"

**o0o 0o0**

In the time Heero had been coming here, he hadn't learned much about his current fixation except that Duo Maxwell was gorgeous, stubborn, gentle, and consistent. He was twenty-four and had a five-year-old son named Juun. Who seemed to consider Heero his rival for Daddy's attention. The little boy sent Heero a fierce glare.

"Is there anything else you need, Yuy-_san_?" he growled.

"Nothing comes to mind," Heero said pleasantly, "unless your daddy is holding a whiskey-sour back there?"

Juun gave him a completely indignant look. The little kid was cute, really. He had pitch black hair, but his eyes were the same color as his father's. It was obvious he loved his father more than anything in the world, and the feeling was definitely mutual. But Heero saw Duo look at Juun sometimes with sadness in his eyes. He had no idea why. All he knew was that he wanted to be the most important thing to Duo. To supplant this little brat. Or at the very least tie. He might have to settle for that.

Duo dropped a hand on his son's head. "Sumimasen, Yuy-san," he said with a pleasant sort of smile, "that's at my night job."

Surprised and pleased the young man was joking with him, Heero smiled. "Ah, the one you _don't_ want your son to know about."

Juun gave him a massively affronted glare. "My daddy doesn't _have_ a job I don't know about!" He turned and gave his father a pleading sort of look. "You should kick him out, Daddy!"

Heero swallowed his mouthful of coffee, ready to give the brat a tongue-lashing.

Duo beat him to it. His expressioned went as stern as Heero had ever seen it. Which, really, wasn't very much. "You shouldn't speak about our customers that way, Juun. Where would our shop be without them? We'll always meet people in life we don't necessarily get along with, but we make do the best we can with a smile. Right?"

Heero managed not to scowl at the thinly-veiled insult. Juun, the brat, picked up on it as well. He broke into a huge grin. "Right!" he chirped, giving Heero an evil look as he held up his arms.

Duo obeyed without hesitation, lifting Juun and planting a kiss on his son's forehead. "All right you little troublemaker," he murmured, "why don't you go help Kenji-kun stock the shelves?"

"But Dadd-y!" Juun immediately whined, "you were gonna teach me how to make espresso!"

"If a customer comes in and orders one, I'll come get you right away, all right?" Duo compromised.

That brightened the little boy up and he kissed his daddy - right on the mouth. Then he wriggled to get down and scampered toward the back, throwing Heero a triumphant little smirk.

Really, Heero thought with something between a grin and a scowl, he was a cute kid. In some ways, he reminded Heero achingly of his father. _Wish I could get away with kissing Duo like that. I'd probably get my tongue bitten off._ He sighed and finished his sandwich while Duo cleaned up behind the counter.

"Are you feeling better, Yuy-san?" Duo asked after a moment.

Heero blinked. "How do you mean?"

Duo didn't look at him as he measured some coffee beans. "When you came in here, I could tell you were bothered. Did you have an argument with your partner again?"

Bemused, Heero drew his fingers back through his hair. "I don't remember exactly when I became an open book for you to read," he said, shaking his head. "No one else seems to find me easy to read. How do you do it?"

Shrugging, Duo threw him a light smile. "I've always been like that. Are you two all right? Your business isn't in danger, is it?"

"No," Heero promised, drinking some more latte. In all honesty he'd never tasted a better one. "Chang isn't unreasonable. Even when we argue, we manage to work it out. We're adults, after all." And he and Chang weren't the owners of the most successful hotel chain in Tokyo merely because of luck. They were both skilled and savvy businessmen.

Duo had the most beautiful smile. It was mesmerizing. "That's good. You know, it's obvious when you talk about him how much you respect him. You should bring him here some time so I can meet him."

Heero felt a ridiculous stab of jealousy. _Sorry, beautiful. That will never happen._ Chang was an attractive man, confident and skilled at handling people. What if Duo developed an attraction toward him? "Perhaps I will, one of these times." _After I've bedded you and made you my lover._

A customer came in and ordered some sickly sweet drink. Heero contented himself watching Duo work, though he couldn't help another round of jealousy at the woman who now absorbed Duo's attention. She was a regular, though not quite as regular as Heero, and obviously she thought Duo was attractive. As she talked and flirted, Juun came sailing out of nowhere and glomped his father's leg.

"Hi, Kyo-neechan!" he sang.

Kyoko. Right. That was her name. The worthless hag. She was probably at least ten years older than Duo. She gave Juun a bright smile. "Hello yourself, sweetpea. Are you keeping your daddy out of trouble?"

Already smiling, Duo lifted Juun and settled him on his hip while he rang the woman up.

"Yep!" Juun chirped. "He's teaching me how to run the store."

"Would you like to ring her up?" Duo asked, taking his hands off the till.

"Yeah!" Juun exclaimed. "May I, Kyo-neechan?"

"Of course, sweetpea!" Kyoko said, handing her card to Juun.

Quietly seething, Heero watched them interact. _I'm pretty sure that brat does this on purpose. Knows I want his daddy so he acts like a little terror._ He had no idea how to act around kids, so he tended to be awkward and a little rude. Duo talked Juun through how to do it, and Kyoko flirted nauseatingly the while. Heero wanted to dump her hot drink right down her blouse. When she left, Duo pointed toward the bookstore counter.

"Kenji is ringing up a few customers back there, Juun. Why don't you go ask him to show you?"

"Kay!" Juun sang, tearing off for the other register.

Heero shook his head. "I doubt I ever had that much energy."

There it was. That sweet, sad little smile that crossed Duo's face sometimes when talking about Juun. "Yeah, he's a handful sometimes. You're pretty good with him, Yuy-san. Do you have kids?"

"Call me Heero," he said for probably the hundredth time. "And no. I've never been married. Most of my longest-lasting relationships were with men." He smiled.

To his pleasure, Duo blushed ever-so-faintly. "That's too bad. You'd be a good father."

_I'd rather you consider me a good lover,_ he thought with a smirk. _And I'm sure your little brat would disagree._ Not for the first time he wondered how it was Duo had married a woman. He was probably the least-straight-looking man Heero had ever seen.

"What are you doing this weekend?" he asked, disappointed to see his latte was almost gone.

Duo blinked. "I don't know," he said after a moment. "Juun wanted to go do something, so I suppose I'll - "

"Why don't I take you both to an amusement park?" Though he didn't relish the thought of the Brat tagging along, if it was the only way to get to Duo so be it.

Now his beautiful crush looked taken aback. "But . . . I barely know you and . . ."

"And nothing," Heero said, waving a negligent hand. "I'm asking because I'd like to get to know you _better_, right? So I'll pick you up at noon, and we can eat something there. The weather is supposed to be warm and sunny, so it will be perfect."

Duo floundered for a moment. "That's very generous of you, Yuy-san," he murmured after a time. "But are you sure? I mean, Juun can be a real handful . . ."

_Believe me, I know,_ Heero thought with an inner scowl. "It's fine. He'll have fun on the rides." And maybe if he could get the Brat to like him, he wouldn't be such a cock-blocker. "Maybe you can get a babysitter for the evening and I can take you out for dinner."

He could see in an instant he lost Duo. He drew back, turning to his huge espresso machine. "Thank you, but no."

Were all single fathers this reticent? Heero tried not to sigh. "The amusement park invitation still stands."

That brought Duo back, and he gave Heero a small smile. "Thank you, Yuy-san. We look forward to it."

"_Heero_," he stressed. "If we're not to be strangers anymore, that's the first thing."

The smile widened a tiny bit. "Hai, Heero-san," he corrected himself.

The faint blush that splashed over his cheeks made Heero want to devour him. This weekend would not come fast enough.

**o0o 0o0**

"Why do we have to go with _him_?" Juun whined.

Again. Duo chuckled, amused and a little frustrated. "He invited," he said. Again. "It was a very kind offer."

"But I wanna spend the day with _you_, Daddy!" Juun whined some more. "He'll spoil everything!"

"How so?" Duo asked, now more amused.

"He . . . he . . . he just _will_!" Juun exclaimed, stamping down one little foot.

Leaning down, Duo kissed his forehead. "I'm sure he won't, pumpkin. Why don't you go get dressed? It's almost noon."

"But Dadd~y!"

Duo shook his head. "I'm sure he would be very disappointed if we cancelled at this late date," he said, cupping Juun's chin, "and he'd think Daddy was very rude. Do you want someone to think ill of your father?"

Moisture welled up in Juun's big indigo eyes. He sniffled. "No, Daddy."

"Me neither," Duo said softly, tickling Juun's chin. "Now give me a kiss and go get dressed. Put on something special for Daddy, okay?"

The tears vanished. "Kay!" the little boy chirped, grabbing Duo's face between both hands and kissing him on the mouth. He scampered for the stairs. "I'll be right back! You tell Heero-niichan not to leave without me!"

Duo chuckled. "I'm sure he wouldn't, pumpkin." Son taken care of, time for the father. He consulted his wardrobe.

Being a single father was difficult and money was always tight, so his clothing selection was modest at best. He slid into some jeans that made his legs look long and slim and gave him the faint impression of having an ass. Not that he wanted women to look at him twice. Though he'd been married, he didn't plan to become so again. Kaoru had been . . . special. In fact, Duo was pretty sure he was gay. Pulling on a plain, dark green long-sleeved shirt, he pulled a v-necked tee shirt on over the top. It was light green and gray with black artistic butterflies on it, strongly influenced by the Gothic persuasion.

He loved butterflies because Kaoru had loved them. Sometimes he missed his late wife terribly. _If you were still alive, Kaoru, would you have done anything different for Juun?_ The pair had gotten married young - seventeen. The first six months had been wonderful. Then real life settled in and everything had gone to hell. Then Juun came along and saved them both. Saved their marriage and their lives.

"Daddy?" Juun queried from the doorway. "Are you sad?"

Blinking fiercely, Duo waited until the threat of tears was gone before turning to face his little boy. "No," he said, smiling.

Juun walked to him and patted his leg. "Please don't be sad, Daddy."

Swallowing thickly, Duo leaned down and scooped Juun up, kissing the tip of his nose. "I'm not sad. Promise."

"Pinky promise?" Juun asked, holding up a curled pinky.

Duo hooked his own around it. "Pinky promise. What do you say we make Heero-san buy us some cotton candy?"

"Yayy!" Juun exclaimed, bouncing in Duo's arms. "And a hotdog?"

"Or two or three," Duo agreed. The door buzzer sounded. "That's probably him. Want to go answer it?"

"Yep!" Juun said, squirming until Duo put him down.

"If it's not him, don't answer it," Duo called, sitting on his bed to put on socks and shoes.

"Kay!" Juun's voice wandered back to him.

**o0o 0o0**

Juun had to drag a chair to the door to answer the buzzing. "Who iiiiiiiiiiis it?" he sang.

"It's me, Juun," came Heero-niichan's unmistakable voice.

Juun buried a giggle in his hand. Really, what a stuck-up man to think a little boy should remember him! "Me, who?" he inquired sweetly. "Is this one of Daddy's suitors? There are too many of you to keep track."

There was a long pause. "Open the door, Juun."

Juun almost toppled off his chair he was laughing so hard. "But maybe you're a robber!"

"Juun - " short and hard and a definite warning.

Reaching up, Juun unlocked the door. As soon as Heero-niichan entered he glared down at Juun.

"All right you little brat, you're gonna get it!"

"Eep! Daddy! Help meeeeeeeeee!" Juun shrieked with glee, tumbling off the chair and bolting to his father's bedroom. Teasing nii-chan was so much fun!

He ran smack into his father's legs as he came out of the bedroom. "What's going on out here, hm?" he demanded with a little grin.

Juun thought his father was the prettiest person on the planet. He knew Heero-niichan thought so too. _I'm sorry if you don't like me, but I gotta find out if you deserve him. I can't let just any old person have my daddy, you know._ "He's gonna eat meeeeeeeee!" He held up his arms.

Like he always did, his father scooped him up, grinning. Such a wonderful grin. Juun wanted his father to smile all the time. "Really, Heero-san," he said softly. "What a terrible thing to do on your first time in my home."

For the first time since Juun had met Heero-niichan, the man smiled. Not a smirk or a cocky smile. But a real genuine smile that lit up his blue eyes. "I have a thing for tasty looking boys."

Juun wiggled in his father's hold, giggling. "Leave Daddy alone!"

Heero-niichan advanced, a comical frown on his face. He stuck his face right in Juun's. "Who says I was talking about Daddy?"

Juun giggled wildly, clapping his hands together on Heero-niichan's cheeks. "What a bad person!"

His father chuckled quietly. "Then why on Earth did you let him in, Juun? What terrible judgment, first thing in the day."

As they set out in Heero-niichan's car, Juun sat sipping the juice his father had given him. He thought his daddy looked very handsome, and so did Heero-niichan. In place of his business suit he wore jeans and a thin, long-sleeved sweater of a deep royal blue. Secretly, Juun was pleased Heero-niichan had suggested this outing. _It's a good chance to get to know him. See if he's worthy. See what his intentions are._ "Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"Are we there yet?"

He heard his father snort. "We've only been in the car five minutes, Juun."

"Is that a no?"

"That's a no," his father confirmed. "Just be patient."

"I'll get you as much cotton candy as you can eat if you don't ask that question again until we're there," Heero-niichan said.

Juun brightened at that thought and resolved to eat so much cotton candy Heero-niichan used up all his money.

**o0o 0o0**

Duo climbed out of Heero's expensive car and looked around, stretching. The amusement park looked half the size of Tokyo. "Wow," he murmured, already trying to imagine all the ways Juun would go wild. His son was bouncing up and down in his car seat.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Hurry, hurry! Let me out! I want to seeeeeeeeee!"

As soon as Juun's feet touched the ground he bolted for the entrance.

"Juun!" Duo yelped, grabbing for him.

Heero was quicker. He snatched the boy's hand. "Whoa, where are you going, twerp? Stay by your father."

Juun stuck his tongue out at him and yanked free, dashing back to Duo's side and hooking his little hand in Duo's jeans' pocket. "Are we going, Daddy?"

All innocence. "Come on. Let's go have fun. Don't let go of me, okay? If you got lost in there, we'd have a hard time finding each other, and if you lost me I would be so scared and sad. We definitely don't want that, do we?"

"No!" Juun exclaimed, looking aghast. "I definitely won't lose you, Daddy."

"Good," Duo said, smiling. "If there are too many people jostling around, just hold either mine or Heero-san's hand, okay?"

Juun gave Heero a glare as though he planned _never_ to hold _his_ hand, but he beamed his father a smile to shame the sun. "I'll make real sure to hold your hand!" he promised, tugging on Duo's jeans. "Can we go? I want cotton candy!"

Duo chuckled. "How about lunch first?"

"Kay! Then cotton candy!"

"C'mon, monster," Heero said, ruffling Juun's hair and leading the way.

It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky. It wasn't quite warm enough out to be hot, but not cool enough to be uncomfortable. In fact, Duo thought as Heero paid the entrance fee for them all, it was a perfect day. Almost perfect. The park was busy but not crowded so tight it felt claustrophobic, and Juun tried to look everywhere at once. At his side, Heero smiled faintly.

"You look nice," he said quietly.

Duo felt himself blushing at the appreciation in those cobalt eyes. He'd never been the target of another man's desire before, and he still wasn't used to it. "Heero-san . . ." he began, not quite sure what to say. He glanced down at his son and then leaned a little closer to the slightly older man, pitching his voice low so Juun wouldn't overhear. "This was a really nice gesture, but . . . is this a date?"

No hesitation. A smirk spread across the other man's face. "Yes. I wasn't sure you'd catch on so quick." The smirk tempered a little. "I never really asked, but does it bother you? I know you had a wife."

"That you're a man?" Duo said softly. "No. I've never been attracted to a woman before or since Kaoru. She was . . . special. I think . . . I might be gay."

Heero snorted. "Well, don't push yourself. It's not like I'm going to take you on a date and then tumble you into my bed. As pleasant a thougt as that is."

Duo knew he went red as a boiled lobster. He ducked his head, wishing he had half the confidence of this gorgeous man.

Juun, he finally noticed, was glaring up at them. "Hey, Heero-niichan! You better not be picking on my daddy! I'll kick you in the shins!"

Laughing so suddenly he choked, Duo set a hand on Juun's head. "What terrible manners. I'm sure you didn't learn them from me."

"As if I have anything to fear from a pint-sized monster," Heero scoffed.

Juun let out a little squeaking yell and raced toward Heero, who danced easily out of the way, taunting the little boy. Duo found himself smiling. _You really get along with Juun well, Heero-san. I wonder what he would think of my dating a man?_ Heat flared back up in Duo's cheeks as Heero grappled Junn into a headlock. Dating. _I think that's a little premature,_ he told himself, smoothing the front of his shirt.

"Daddy!" Juun wailed, giggling. "Help me! Save meeeeeeeee!"

Their antics were drawing the smiling looks of other women with children, Duo noticed. Reaching out, he patted Heero's arm. When the man let go Juun slammed into his father, squeezing his leg. Duo lifted him and balanced him on a hip.

"Think you could settle down for lunch now, you wild little cabbage?"

To his surprise, Heero snorted out a laugh. "Cabbage?"

Duo smiled, flushing a little. He'd never seen Heero laugh. "His mother used to call him all sorts of vegetables. I guess we both just kind of got used to it. Huh, pumpkin?" He touched the tip of his nose to Juun's.

"Yep!" Juun chirped. "I called her Mama-Flower!"

"And what did you call your father?" Heero asked. The smile really suited him.

"Kirei-Papa," Juun replied, kissing Duo on the cheek.

**o0o 0o0**

Heero watched Juun kiss his father. _Beautiful Papa, huh? It suits you, Duo. You really are the most beautiful man I've ever met._ "Sounds like you really love your father."

"Of course!" Juun huffed, giving him an affronted look. "I love him more than anyone! I'm gonna marry him and take care of him forever!"

Though Heero found the words sweet and a little annoying, Duo suddenly looked . . . like he might cry.

"Daddy?" Juun queried, placing a small hand on his father's cheek.

Duo swallowed so thickly Heero could see it from a meter away. He lowered Juun to the ground and gently pushed him toward Heero. "I'm going to use the restroom real quick," he said. "You two wait here for me."

Mystified, Heero watched him disappear into the restrooms. He looked down at Juun to find the little boy staring at the ground, a troubled look on his face. He must have felt Heero's gaze because he looked up. He gave Heero a shaky smile.

"I'm sorry, Heero-niichan. It hurts Daddy when I talk about forever."

"Why?" Heero asked, squatting down to be on the kid's eye-level.

Juun shook his head. "He gets sad sometimes. He'll tell you when he's ready. If you're worthy of him." He sniffed and lifted his chin. "I'm still not sure you deserve him."

Heero narrowed his eyes. "I hate to tell ya, kiddo, but you won't have much of a say. Not if your father decides he loves me."

Juun nailed him with a fierce glare. "And what about you, Heero-niichan? Do you love my daddy? Or do you just want him?"

That, Heero thought, was quite a question from a five-year-old. _You're a pretty special kid, you know that? Of course, you're Duo's son._ "Do you really know the difference?" he asked.

"Of course I do!" Juun snapped. "Love has nothing to do with want. You want someone because you love them. You should never love someone because you want them. Sometimes people come into the bookstore, and they want him. I can see it. It looks disgusting on them, and I hate seeing them look at Daddy like that!"

Heero sighed. "You're really something else, Juun." He settled a hand lightly on the child's hair. "Your daddy's beautiful, and I _do_ want him. But I wouldn't hurt him or push him into something he didn't want. I wouldn't hurt either of you."

Juun's glare didn't lighten. "What are your intentions, Heero-niichan? I want to know. Don't lie."

There was an astonishing and slightly unnerving wisdom in those big indigo eyes. He took a deep breath. "Adults don't really start out by thinking of intentions," he said honestly. "We see something we like and we pursue it. I suppose it's our way of finding out if we're compatible. I like your father. So now I'm finding out if we're compatible."

Juun's eyes darted back and forth between his, the little boy seeming to weigh every word. "When I said Daddy had a lot of suitors, I wasn't lying," he said after a moment. "They always try to get me to like them first." He scoffed. "Adults are really transparent. But you know, you're the first one to answer me so truthfully when I ask their intentions." He hesitated. "I think I like you, Heero-niichan."

To his shock, Heero found that statement meant something to him. It meant a lot. He smirked and ruffled the kid's hair. "Don't get too full of yourself, little monster." He glanced over Juun's head. "How about I win some big stuffed animal for you while we wait for your father?"

"Okay!" Juun exclaimed, already racing for a stall. "That one, Heero-niichan! That big blue one!"

Even on closer examination Heero wasn't sure what it was. Some alien blob, maybe. It was kind of cute though, so he agreed. He won it with ease, which made the guy behind the counter squirm. As Juun hugged the soup out of his new big plushie, Duo finally reappeared. His eyes weren't bloodshot as if he'd been crying, but he didn't look as happy as he had earlier in the day. Juun didn't seem to notice as he beamed up at his father.

"Look what Heero-niichan won for me, Daddy!" He held it up.

Duo looked surprised. "Well, hello. What a cute . . . fluff person." He gave it a hug.

Juun giggled. "It's a blob-man from space, Daddy," he said as though it should have been obvious.

Heero snorted. "Duh, Daddy. Anyone could have told you that."

That made Juun laugh harder, and Duo grinned. "Silly me. Of course. I hope I haven't offended the fluffy blob-man from space."

Juun glomped Duo's leg. "Nope, you didn't!" Then he turned and tugged on Heero's hand. "I'm hungry. You said you'd treat me an' Daddy to lunch!"

"Juun . . ." Duo groaned.

Heero shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Duo. I did promise. All right, monster, what do you want to eat?"

"Hot dogs!" Juun exclaimed, grabbing Heero's hand and tugging.

Duo followed, seeming a little happier now as he carried the fluffy blue plushie. He only wanted a plain hotdog with mustard, but Juun wanted cheese and chili and relish and ketchup. Heero thought that sounded disgusting, but Juun gobbled it down with gusto. Then Heero gave him a big puff of cotton candy.

"Remember how to eat it so your fingers don't get all sticky?" Duo said. He pinched off some of the pink fluff between thumb and forefinger. "Two fingers only."

"Right!" Juun chirped, imitating his father. He carefully made sure the confection didn't touch his lips, either.

Heero smiled. "What a good kid. Finish that off and you can go on some rides."

"Yayy!"

Despite his enthusiasm, Juun didn't inhale his treat. He savored it as they walked around the park, looking at the booths and playing a few of the games. By the time he finished his cotton candy, Juun was practically buzzing with excitement.

"That one, Daddy! That one!"

Heero eyed the spinning contraption. Duo looked at the sign. "You're too small to go alone," he pointed out.

"But you get sick, Daddy," Juun said, looking worried.

"I'll go with you," Heero said.

Juun glared at him. "I can go by myself!"

The woman standing in front of them in line glanced back. "He can go with my daughter, if he wants," she offered with a smile. "I know how kids can be."

The daughter looked about twelve, and she was tall and skinny. Duo looked down at Juun. "What do you think? Want to go with her?"

"Sure!" Juun chirped, capering to her side.

Heero watched as they introduced themselves. Kids were so easy to please. As Juun and the girl clambered into the seat and were strapped in, Juun waved fiercely to his father.

"I'll wave every time we pass!" he called. "You wave too, Daddy!"

Smiling, Duo nodded.

Soon the ride started up, and Duo leaned against the outside fence. As he watched the ride, Heero watched Duo. Took the time to study him in depth and at great length. Watching Duo had become a favorite pastime, and he liked to feel he was coming to understand some things about the young man. But as he gazed at him, he noticed something for the first time.

"You know, you always look tired, Duo," he said after a moment.

Duo blinked and shot him a quick look before obediently waving at his son when he went whizzing by. "I've stopped noticing, I guess. Raising Juun by myself and working full time and managing a household keeps me plenty busy."

His tone was light, but Heero sensed something underneath. Something not spoken, and perhaps not even recognized by Duo. "You've gotta be careful you don't wear yourself out," Heero said, giving Duo's overall appearance a critical eye. Did he seem just a bit too thin and pale? "Let others help."

Duo gave him a wan smile. "Others like you, Heero-san?" A hint teasing.

"Yes," Heero said, moving a little closer to bump his shoulder against Duo's. _Rely on me. I would completely support you if I thought you would let me._ As the co-owner of the biggest hotel chain in Tokyo he was probably one of the richest men in the area. Financial issues never even occurred to him. "Duo, would you let me take you on a second date?"

The expression on Duo's face was one of a man counting on being disappointed. "I can't. What about Juun?" He waved again at his passing son.

"Bring him and come over to my suite. I have a big flat near one of my hotels. We can have dinner and watch a movie. Maybe play a game."

Looking surprised and delighted, Duo smiled. "You can cook?"

"No, but I'm real handy with the phone to order takeout."

Duo laughed softly. "Then why don't you let me cook? I like doing it."

Reaching over, Heero gently captured one of Duo's hand and lifted it to his lips. "I can hardly wait."


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre:** AU, Drama, Tragedy, Romance

**Pairings:** 1x2

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, lime, language, sap, silliness, straight (?) Duo, confident/arrogant Heero, cock-blocking, character death (not Heero or Duo). An additional warning: this story is unlike any I've ever written, and though it will be sad, it will have a happy ending.

**A/N: **I had a couple people notice and comment on the fact that Juun seems waaaaaaaayyyyyy too smart for his tender age. Yes, I agree (lol). Hopefully as the plot advances I will make it clear just why that is so. As always I will try to meet up with everyone's expectations, and I hope it will seem believable - that's always very important to me. Thanks for the honest feedback!

Also, sorry it's been awhile. I've been on jury duty and haven't had a lot of free time. And also I got sick. XP

* * *

**Situation Two, Date Two: Dinner at Heero's (in which Juun continues to cock-block Heero)**

_January 13, 2011, Diary of Yuy Heero_

_Taking Duo and Juun to the amusement park was by far the most enjoyable afternoon I've had in a very long time. Juun is a cute little monster, even though I'm wondering if he lives to torment me. There were a few moments when the mood was perfect and it would have been appropriate to lean over and kiss Duo, but the little monster appeared out of nowhere and managed to ruin the mood. The fact that he's five has nothing to do with anything, he is a monster._

_Now I've turned my attention to our date tomorrow evening. He's coming over at six, and I've devised a few activities that will hopefully tire out the little monster so I can have some alone time with his father. If I can kiss him even once I will be satisfied until I can take him out alone. That probably won't happen until he trusts me._

_I've been thinking a lot about Juun's question, what are my intentions. I was honest when I said I don't think about intentions when I begin to pursue something or someone that has captured my interest, but now I have. I actually don't want to tumble Duo into my bed and then begin looking for new entertainment. To begin, I don't think one taste could possibly satisfy me. But I've never really seduced anyone before with the intent to enter into a relationship with them. I am somewhat surprised to find, I'm not interested in 'short-term' with Duo. I want to get to know everything about him. What it is that makes him laugh, cry, angry, passionate, excited, fired-up, anything and everything. I want to see his face when he's ranting about something he considers and injustice, I want to see him laughing without restraint at something that amuses him, I want to see his face when all his barriers are down and he's completely vulnerable, I want to see what he looks like when passion has taken him and he's gasping my name in pleasure._

_I have never wanted anyone so much, and I'm beginning to think it goes beyond mere wanting. I have never tried to see deeper into someone, and I've realized I'm actually rather good at it. I notice every change of Duo's expression, and I can tell by watching him when he's uncomfortable, at ease, and even when something abruptly makes him sad. I wonder if he's accustomed to being sad, because he's very good at hiding it. I've just gotten better at noticing that he is at hiding._

_So here's my answer, Juun. My intentions are to slowly, over time, seduce your father into trusting me, needing me, and loving me. I don't know if I love him - love is a big word. I don't know him well enough, but I certainly like him. I like him a lot. My intentions are to take away everything that makes him sad. Does that answer your question, bakemono chibi?_

**o0o 0o0**

"Daddy?"

"Hm."

Juun clambered onto a chair and perched on it backward, staring intently at his father. "Can I ask you a question?"

Duo looked up and capped his pen, setting aside the bills and statements. "Of course. What is it?"

"After Momma died, have you ever liked anyone else?"

Duo blinked, caught off-guard. "What brought this on?"

"I've seen a lot of people looking at you. Men and women. Sometimes they ask you to go out, but you always just smile and tell them no. Do you not like going out?"

Surprised his son was thinking about things like this, Duo sighed and pushed his bangs back. "I don't . . . not like it," he said after a moment. "But there's a lot to consider, Juun. I don't have the time to go on dates."

"What if you had the time? Would you, then?"

"I . . . suppose I would," Duo said slowly.

"Do you like Heero-niichan?"

_Loaded question of the night. What's gotten into you?_ "I don't know him very well." Evasion, thou name art Duo.

Juun frowned at him. "That's not an answer."

Duo tried not to sigh again. "I mean, I don't know yet if I like him because I don't really know him."

"Then how long until you know him well enough to decide?"

Chuckling, Duo leaned back. "Why this curiosity?"

"I want to know. I like Heero-niichan. Do you? Would you go on a date with him if he asked?"

_He had to ask._ That wasn't a question Duo could answer. Even though tomorrow night could be considered a date. "Um, Juun, we're both men."

"Mm hm."

Surprised, Duo leaned forward again and rested his elbows on the table. "You don't mind?"

"Why would I mind?"

_Uh . . . good question, I guess._ "Society has a few things to say about two men dating."

"Like what?"

"That it's . . . wrong, I suppose. Men are supposed to date women."

"Why?"

_Damn, you're full of those tonight, aren't you?_ "I don't really know. I suppose the neanderthals might have said because two men can't produce any babies. Nowadays it's . . . not so much of an issue." He grinned crookedly.

Juun giggled. "But if it makes two men happy to be together, why should society care what they do? Does it hurt society in some way?"

"No."

"Then there's nothing wrong with it."

"No, there's not," Duo agreed. He was pleased Juun felt that way. Kaoru had been exactly the same, he thought with a pang.

"Daddy? Are you sad?"

_Just like her in that way, too. She could always tell the instant I had unhappy thoughts._ He tried on a smile. "No, pumpkin. I'm not sad. Sometimes I get so lost in thought I don't realize I look silly."

"You get lost in thought?"

"All the time."

"How do you find your way out?"

Duo grinned. "I just think of you."

Juun squeaked and jumped off his chair to give his father a tight hug. "I love you, Daddy!"

"I love you too. Should we have dinner?"

"Hai!"

"Come on then," Duo said, rising and herding his son to the kitchen. As they started getting out ingredients, he realized he'd somehow evaded Juun's questions about Heero. _Good for me._ He knew Juun would ask them again soon. It was impossible to sidetrack him for long when it came to his daddy.

Perhaps by the time Juun remembered to ask again he'd have his answers.

**o0o 0o0**

Heero's finger tapped idly on the keyboard, and after a moment he realized he was pressing hard enough for the letter to appear on the screen. Probably a hundred 'f's scrolled over the letter. Sighing, he dragged his mouse to highlight and delete them. He didn't want to be working right now. He wanted it to be evening with Duo and Juun already at his place. He twitched when someone knocked on his office door, and before he could open his mouth the door opened to admit his partner, Chang Wufei.

"Yuy."

"Chang."

"Thank you for agreeing to another meeting concerning the merger."

Heero raised an eyebrow with a hint of a smile. "We're adults, and you're my partner. It would be detrimental to the company if we avoided each other like children."

Wufei snorted. "True. Forgive me, I'm rather comparing you to my old partner. She _would_ have played such childish games."

"Ah yes, the Peacecraft woman. Tell me again why you entered into any sort of business with her?"

"As a favor to her brother, and that is all," Wufei said, shrugging. "It did turn out to be a profitable venture, so I only regret her involvement."

"I'm glad she didn't ruin you before I had the pleasure of doing business with you."

Wufei gave him a crooked little grin. "We've been friends since elementary. You don't need to resort to flattery to get your way."

It was Heero's turn to grin. "Thank god."

"By the way," Wufei said, leaning back in his chair, "you haven't hooked up with anyone in awhile?"

Heero blinked. "By 'hooked up' you mean - ?" he hedged.

Wufei smirked. "What's that phrase you favor . . . tumbled anyone into your bed?"

Unable to help it, Heero chuckled. "No. Please tell me how the hell you know that?"

"Didn't you know? You are an open book to me, Yuy."

"Very amusing."

Wufei sobered. "Joking aside, when you have a fling you get ill-tempered and unreasonable. Most men calm down when they have sex. Not you."

Heero gazed at his friend, surprised. He'd never noticed that. _But I suppose if I think about it, I've been in a consistently better mood since getting to know Duo._ What an interesting observation. "I'm dating someone."

Now Wufei looked surprised. "Dating? You? Commitment?"

Heero rolled his eyes. "All right already. I've just never met someone with whom I wanted to get serious."

"And now you have?"

"Aa."

"Well. I'm at a loss. I don't know what to say. You've rendered me speechless."

"It doesn't seem that way," Heero muttered.

Wufei ignored him. "So? What is she like? Or is it a 'he'?"

"He works a few blocks from here," Heero replied. "He's a barista, and he makes a perfect latte. Strong and not too sweet, smooth and rich."

"Sounds delicious. How old is he?"

"Twenty-four."

"Excellent. And did he seduce you with his perfect latte, or were there other considerations?"

"Only in part," Heero said with a snort. "He's also beautiful, intelligent, and humorous."

"I see. So is he, then, a goddess without flaws?"

"Nearly," Heero confirmed. "He is also sharp-tongued and difficult to seduce, but I don't consider those flaws."

"So then he sounds perfect for you."

"Nearly," Heero said again. "There's just one catch. He has a son."

Wufei looked at him as though he'd been declared clinically insane. "Well, that does it. I've now officially heard everything. Heero Yuy is getting serious with a man with a son. Did Hell freeze over when I was sleeping?"

"Hilarious. You're on a roll today."

Wufei shook his head. "I just thought I knew you, and you keep shocking me." A pause. "Have you met the son?"

"Several times. He's a cute little monster."

"Is this a biological son?"

"Aa."

"Then . . . are you sure he's . . . ah, inclined?"

Heero grinned. "His wife was a fluke."

"Mm hm. Confidence is an appealing trait, I suppose. What does he look like?"

Heero tapped the merger portfolio. "I thought you came in here to discuss business?"

"Misdirection, plain and simple. I'll only discuss business if you insist."

"I do."

"I see. In that case I'll let you off the hook for now. As your partner and best friend I expect introductions in the very near future."

Amused, annoyed, and absurdly touched by Wufei's interest, Heero just nodded. _Maybe,_ he promised himself, _if tonight goes well I'll take you over to the bookstore and introduce you. Hopefully tonight will go well enough I'll go from someone he's casually dating to someone he's seeing. And then not long after that, his lover._

**o0o 0o0**

Duo arrived at the enormous apartment complex where Heero lived at five after and got off his bicycle. Juun, sitting in the basket seat on the front, stared up in apparent awe.

"Wow," the little boy said as Duo lifted him out and set him down. "Daddy, is this the biggest building in Tokyo?"

Chuckling, Duo chained up his bike and held out a hand. "No, but it's probably a runner-up."

Juun giggled, taking the hand. "Figures. Heero-niichan is flashy."

Duo snorted softly. As he entered the large lobby, the doorman looked up and smiled.

"You must be Maxwell-san and Juun, correct?"

Surprised (though he guessed he shouldn't be), Duo nodded. "Yes."

"Please go right up. Yuy-san is expecting you."

"Arigatou gozaimasu," Duo said, inclining his head.

"Arigatou, ouji-san!" Juun chirped.

Duo saw the man grin.

Juun wanted to press the doorbell, which Duo allowed. The boy pressed it half-a-dozen times before Duo pushed his hand down with a not-as-stern-as-he-would-like look. Juun beamed him a million-watt smile, and Duo's minor irritation evaporated.

Heero opened the door in a few seconds, and Duo had to physically resist the urge to lick his lips. He'd always thought the man looked sharp and gorgeous in his expensive business suits, but dressed in more casual clothing was even better. His jeans were form-fitting inky black, and the cobalt button-up looked like silk. Not Duo's idea of casual per se, but Heero pulled it off exquisitely.

Smiling, Heero stood aside and held the door open for them. "Good evening, you two. Had no trouble finding the place, I trust?"

"How could we?" Juun exclaimed, tearing inside. "It's half as big as Tokyo!"

Duo flashed Heero a semi-apologetic smile. "We didn't have any trouble." This apartment was probably five times the size of his own. "This is a really nice place."

"Thank you. Not quite worth what I pay for it, but the location is convenient."

Juun jumped on the large leather couch in the main sitting room. "Wow, Daddy, it's really comfy!"

Duo groaned faintly. "Juun, please. We're guests in his home."

Heero grabbed Juun and lifted him as though he were a featherweight, setting the little boy on his shoulders. "It's all right, as long as the monster doesn't break anything."

Juun ruffled Heero's hair. "What's for dinner, Heero-niichan?"

"What ever your father feels like making."

"What!" Juun exclaimed. "You invite us over and want _us_ to cook?"

Duo smiled sheepishly. "Gomen, I forgot to tell him. Juun, when did you become so rude?"

Giggling, Juun thumped his ankles on Heero's shoulders. "You have to help, otherwise it won't be any fun."

"Of course," Heero agreed with a tender smile to Duo.

Which made him blush. "Arigatou, Heero-san."

The kitchen was huge and beautiful, and Duo sighed wistfully. Really, it would be nice to have so much space. At Juun's insistence he consulted the fridge. It didn't seem Heero was a picky eater, so he gave into Juun's request for bentou. Then, instead of eating at the table, Heero spread a blanket out and they ate on the main room floor.

"Where do you work, Heero-niichan?" Juun asked as he munched.

"I own a hotel chain," Heero replied. "Our main building isn't so far from your father's work. The Tokyo Jewel."

Duo almost choked. "That's one of the largest international chains in Asia."

"Mm hm. My partner and I took it over from my father about five years ago. We've opened seven new locations since then." He winked at Juun. "It's estimated I'm worth some fifty billion*."

Juun gaped, but Duo felt the distance between them acutely. _What does he see in me? I'm poor, I'm from a poor family. I don't have anything to offer him._

"Can we spend the night in one of your hotels?" Juun asked, practically bouncing.

"Of course," Heero said before Duo could protest. "In fact I insist." He smiled at Duo. "Just tell me when."

_Damn it, I'm blushing again._ "Please don't go to any trouble, Heero-san."

"It's no trouble at all."

"Daddy has to work tomorrow, but not Sunday," Juun offered excitedly. "How about tomorrow night? Then I can stay up late 'cos no school."

Heero smiled. "Done. We'll watch movies and have popcorn."

"And ice cream?" Juun asked, eyes glowing.

"Mochiron*."

"And anime!" Juun demanded, patting Heero's leg. "Lots of anime!"

"All your favorites," Heero promised.

"Yayy!" Juun squealed, launching himself off the floor and glomping Heero.

Chuckling, the man hugged him.

Duo watched with a soft smile, heart warm and aching. He knew at that moment he would consent to another date . . . and possibly more. _If only 'forever' weren't so close to being over._

**o0o 0o0**

Heero quietly closed the bedroom door and padded back to the living room. Looking back over the evening he took a quick mental inventory and nodded in satisfaction. It had gone well, and Juun seemed to be warming up to him nicely. The little monster had been full of hugs and quick kisses on the cheek. He'd made a list of all his favorite anime for Heero, and he'd been surprised by the neat, tidy handwriting. _He sure doesn't act like a five-year-old. I can barely remember five, but I certainly wasn't interested in learning and expanding my vocabulary and working on my handwriting._

Duo sat on the couch, most of the lights out, gazing out over the city. On the top floor of the building, Heero enjoyed an impressive view. For the moment, the view in his living room was the one that stole his breath away. Duo was so beautiful. His skin looked moon-pale and marble-smooth, making Heero want to go wrap himself around the younger man to share his warmth. The dim light reflected on his thick, lustrous hair, but it was his eyes that caught and held Heero.

So dark. So sad. They were unfocused and distant, and the deep and partially hidden pain in them made Heero want to hold him and never let him go. To whisper in his ear assurances that he would chase away anything and everything that made him sad. That he had no reason to look like that. It was too painful to witness, so Heero made sure to scuff his feet over the carpet as he entered the room. Duo started and turned away, and by the time he looked up at Heero it was all gone.

He smiled softly. "Juun had fun tonight. Thank you, Heero-san."

Heero sat beside him, though not so close as to be touching. He reached over and brushed a stray lock of hair off Duo's forehead. "And what about you?"

Something glimmered ever-so-briefly in those limpid eyes before the smile returned. Softer, and a little sad. "I did, too. Seems like forever since I did something just for fun. Sometimes it seems I barely have time to catch my breath." He sighed faintly.

Heero allowed his hand to stray down a little and caress Duo's cheek. Only lightly. "That must be difficult."

Duo blinked and pulled back a bit. "Listen to me. Gomen, Heero-san. I didn't mean to get maudlin."

"Don't be silly. Isn't that what friends do? Listen to each other?"

He couldn't define the look that stole over that gamine face. "Friends?" Duo murmured, turning his gaze back out over the night-lit city. "Is that what we are?"

Heero's blood burned hot and fierce as his breath caught in his throat. _Was that an invitation or an actual question?_ Never being one to shy away from risk, Heero chose the former and curled a single finger under Duo's chin, turning Duo's face back toward him. "I hope not," he said softly, leaning slowly forward, letting the desire show in his eyes. "I hope more."

That last fraction of a centimeter Duo hesitated, looking both nervous and anticipating. Then his eyes fluttered shut and he closed that final tiny, enormous gap. Heero's eyes almost flickered shut. So soft, so warm. Dry, but not chapped at all. He gently deepened the kiss, watching as Duo slowly melted into him. It was Duo who tentatively parted his lips, and Heero could have died happy. He slowly, tenderly invaded the wet sweetness of Duo's mouth, taking only what was oh-so-shyly offered and nothing more. Duo's responses were hesitant but not necessarily inexperienced, just obviously a bit unsure of himself kissing a man. Probably for the first time.

Heero took his time, happily taking this of Duo's firsts. He only drew Duo closer when he felt the complete relaxation of tensed muscle, guiding Duo with only one arm in case the younger man wanted to pull away. He did not. He pressed a little closer, opening his mouth wider and inviting Heero deeper. He nearly groaned. _How easily and sweetly you seduce me. It's only a kiss, and yet I've felt nothing better than this._ Duo finally broke away with a little gasp, face flushed and eyes a bit glazed. Delectable.

"H-Heero-san," he whispered.

"Duo," Heero breathed, feathering his lips over Duo's, "I want to consider you my significant other. Will you allow me that honor?"

Duo turned his head to the side so Heero's lips brushed over his cheek, but he didn't pull away. "I-I've never . . . been with a man."

"I know."

"You're . . . you don't mind?"

"If you're comfortable with it. And if you're fine with it concerning Juun."

Duo laughed softly. "He said he doesn't understand why two men can't be together as long as they're happy."

Heero snorted. "Little monster after my own heart. Duo, let's find out if we can fall in love."

The color and heat that rose in Duo's cheeks enticed Heero. This time he gave no verbal reply, merely nodding and looking so adorably shy Heero couldn't help himself. He tipped Duo's chin up again to kiss him. This time Duo responded quicker and less carefully, and he nuzzled closer without any encouragement. Heero happily wrapped his arms around him, using this superior leverage to position him where he liked. Was it too soon to introduce him to the differences between being touched by a man compared to a woman - ?

"Daddy?"

Duo disentangled himself and rose gracefully with such rapid efficiency Heero might have applauded were Juun's timing not so _terrible_.

"I thought you were asleep, pumpkin?" Duo said, kneeling in front of his rumpled-looking son.

"I was having a strange dream."

"Good strange or bad strange?"

Juun rubbed his eyes and sniffled pathetically. "Bad. Can we go home?"

"Of course," Duo said, rising and lifting Juun into his arms. "It's getting late, anyhow. Heero-san, thank you for a wonderful evening. I guess we'll see you tomorrow night?"

Heero nodded. "I'll pick you up. We can discuss the details at lunch tomorrow."

Duo smiled. "I'll see you then."

Heero helped him into his coat, then waved as they walked down the hall toward the elevator. With his father facing away, Juun twisted in his hold to give Heero one hell of a monster smirk, sticking his tongue out at him. Then they were gone. Heero stared after them, rooted to the spot. Then he closed the door and burst into laughter.

"That little brat."

* * *

**Situation Three, First Trauma**

"So how is it progressing with otou-san?" Wufei asked.

Heero blinked. "How did we go from discussing the merger to my love life?"

Wufei waggled his eyebrows. "So, it's a love-life now, is it?"

Heero rolled his eyes. "First, don't call him that. His name is Duo. And second . . ." He smiled softly. "Last night we went from simply dating to actually seeing each other."

"As in, exclusively?"

"Aa."

"Wow. And you're his first man?"

"Yes," Heero said with a faint sigh. "The merger?"

"Your love life is more interesting. Going out again soon?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. He's staying at the hotel tonight."

"With you?"

Thinking about the cock-blocking little monster made Heero grimace. "I doubt it. The kid's coming along too."

"Damn. Having a toddler around really halts the action, doesn't it?"

"Juun isn't a toddler, and can we _please_ stop talking about this? We have reps coming over next week. I'd like to have this proposal finished before then?"

"You stress too much. I've mostly finished it. Just need your two cents' worth."

Wufei was as good as his word, and by his regular lunch hour they were done. "If you behave yourself," he said as he rose and shrugged into his jacket, "I'll introduce you to him tonight."

"Excellent. Text me the details."

He parked outside the bookstore, and when Duo looked up and saw him Heero had to swallow the fierce impulse to grab him and kiss him. Duo blushed, looking so sweetly shy as he smiled, and it was genuine pleasure on his face.

"Irasshai, Heero-san," he murmured.

Heero returned the smile. "The usual?" he requested. "With a kiss on the side?" When Duo blushed even darker, Heero tapped his cheek. "Here."

To his delight, Duo only briefly glanced around before leaning over the counter and pressing a soft, slightly lingering kiss to the older man's cheek. Heero barely managed to control the urge to turn his face so it was full on the lips. Duo pulled back, still looking adorably shy as he started making the latte.

"Juun babbled all the way home about staying at your hotel," he said. A slight pause. "Are you sure it's no trouble, Heero-san?"

"Not even the slightest bit of trouble," he assured his boyfriend. Such a nice term. "I'm probably looking forward to it as much as Juun is."

Duo grinned, sliding the mug over the counter to him. "I doubt it. You weren't bouncing on my bed at six this morning grinning from ear-to-ear."

"I wouldn't have been bouncing," Heero agreed, eyes smoldering.

Duo blushed and turned away. "So . . . which one of your hotels, and what time?"

"Location 2 is closest to your apartment. I'd be happy to pick you up. I've reserved the Imperial Suite, one of the three finest. It's huge, and Juun will have a blast. There's an indoor jacuzzi."

"Sounds wonderful. I don't think I've stayed in a motel since I was a kid, and of course it's always more fun then."

"Everything is," Heero said with a soft snort.

It was then that the store owner (Yuna, was that her name?) came out of her office. "Duo, the daycare's on the phone for you."

Duo frowned. "I'll be right back, Heero-san."

As Heero waited, sipping his drink, he considered the room's presentation. _Should I put flowers on the bed? Maybe a little box of chocolates for Juun?_ Probably it was too soon to be thinking about gifts. He didn't want Duo to feel pressured or overwhelmed. Maybe after they progressed beyond a kiss, he thought with a little grin.

The loud clatter/crash sound brought him up out of his chair before his brain issued a conscious command to move. He vaulted the counter and found Duo standing frozen, all the color drained from his face, eyes wide and stricken. Yuna (was that her name?) snatched the phone up off the floor from where Duo had apparently dropped it, and Heero gripped Duo's shoulders, squeezing.

"What is it, Duo?" he said gently. "Tell me. Who was that on the phone?"

It jarred him to see a tear coursed down Duo's cheek. "The daycare . . ." he said faintly, turning like an automaton toward the office door. "It's Juun . . . he was taken to the hospital . . . I have to go there . . ."

Heero stopped him. "Let me take you. It'll be much faster than your bicycle."

"It's all right, Duo," Yuna said. "Just go."

Duo looked up at him, and Heero was shocked to see the dull horror. Almost . . . resignation. "Okay."

He moved more like a robot than a human being, seeming not even to see what was in front of him. He allowed Heero to direct him out to his car and install him in the passenger side. The ride was silent, Duo looking pale and horrified and exhausted.

The nurse behind the counter was so cold when she dragged information out of Duo Heero wanted to slap her. It felt like forever before a doctor came out, and Duo gave Heero a shaky look before following him out of sight. Heero waited, sending Wufei a quick text to let him know he wouldn't be back today. Eventually Duo reappeared, and it was all Heero could do to limit himself to a comforting arm around the younger man's shoulders. He drew Duo to a quiet part of the waiting room and sat him down right up against his side.

After a small eternity, Heero squeezed Duo's shoulder to get his attention. "Is Juun all right?"

Duo stared at the floor, expression empty. "Juun has leukemia," he replied in a quiet, raspy voice. "I found out over two years ago. The same year Kaoru and my parents died."

Heero swallowed, eyes burning in sympathy as he tried to imagine a year filled with such loss. He didn't speak, merely hugged Duo a little tighter.

"He doesn't respond well to the chemo," Duo almost whispered. "It makes him more sick than the disease. At first the doctors said he had a month to live, but he went into remission and has seemed so well these last two years . . ." He choked off.

It was physically painful, to watch Duo wrestle with his grief. Obviously he didn't want to break down, but he looked like a man having endured too much and unable to endure much more. Aware of their surroundings, Heero didn't envelope him in a full hug like he wanted. He tucked Duo's head under his chin.

"Shh, it's all right if you cry," he murmured. The grief burgeoning in his own chest was . . . unexpected. "Leukemia's not always fatal anymore, even in young children. Juun's quite a stubborn little monster."

Duo's whole body shuddered. "I asked the doctor to be frank with me," he mumbled. "He said Juun doesn't have a chance. The chemotherapy is more damaging than the actual disease, so they . . . they can't stop it spreading. He just told me he doesn't even know why Juun is still alive. He said any other kid would have died many months ago."

Though he didn't yet know Juun all that well, the answer came to Heero without any hesitation. _He doesn't want to leave his father alone, that's why._

"He's so special," Duo whispered. "I didn't even know how to tell him the doctors said he would die, but somehow . . . he just knew."

"Tell me about him," Heero encouraged softly.

Duo lifted his head and gave him a weak smile. "Well, I graduated from high school when I was sixteen," he began. "I probably could have graduated even sooner, but I didn't want to leave Kaoru behind. She was from a really rich family, but she wanted to attend at least high school at a public school."

"So she was older than you?"

"Yeah. We knew each other before high school, but that's probably when we went from really good friends to being really in love." His smile came back, a little stronger this time. "Both our parents were absolutely disapproving of the match. Her parents thought I was too poor, mine thought she was too dumb. They hated each other, but we didn't care. We ran away together, and her parents refused to acknowledge either our marriage or their daughter."

"What did you do?"

The smile faded into something more bittersweet. "Said to hell with them and decided to be happy. Juun was born when I was nineteen, and we knew from the beginning he was just . . . special. He was talking in full sentences by two. Simple ones, maybe." He smiled. "Kaoru said he had her face and my brains. And . . . finding out he may die . . ."

He couldn't go on. Heero finally stopped caring about anything else and pulled Duo into a proper embrace. The slight trembling in the slim frame against his told him Duo was silently crying. He stroked the younger man's hair. "Shh, Duo. Just let it out. It's all right. It's going to be all right."

Even if it wasn't all right, he would find a way to hold this amazing young man together. Until the time he could say those words and mean them.

* * *

*Heero is talking about yen, which would put his net worth almost 600 mil in US dollars (wow, he's rich!).

"Mochiron" means "Of course."

"Irasshai" means welcome, as applied to a customer. It's a polite and formal greeting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Genre:** AU, Drama, Tragedy, Romance

**Pairings:** 1x2

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, lime, language, sap, silliness, straight (?) Duo, confident/arrogant Heero, cock-blocking, character death (not Heero or Duo). An additional warning: this story is unlike any I've ever written, and though it will be sad, it will have a happy ending.

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who pointed out the few typos. I reread everything 56,000 times and STILL missed one or two! GRRRRRRRRRRRR! I read so fast my eyes just blaze right over them. It's rather annoying. And so I lied. There will be more than 3 installments.

**

* * *

**

**Situation Four, Second Trauma: Home With Duo and Juun**

_January 16, 2011, Journal of Yuy Heero_

_I had no idea Juun was sick. I had no idea I would feel such a terrible sense of loss, knowing Juun will probably die. I never expected I would become as attached to the kid as I am to his father. Well, all right. I'm probably not. But I would have liked the opportunity to watch Juun grow up, watch him become a man. Show him the ropes with girls when he brings home his first crush. Listen to me. When did I become so sentimental?_

_I can hardly bear it, watching Duo suffer. I'm not entirely certain yet he trusts me completely, because he hasn't yet truly opened up to me. I want so very badly to draw him into my arms and never let anything painful touch him again. He's suffered too much loss. I fear it's only a matter of time before the weight of their burden becomes too much for him and he breaks._

**o0o 0o0**

They kept Juun in the hospital for two days. Duo couldn't bring himself to leave, and Yuna told him he didn't have to come in to work while his son was sick. When the doctor agreed Juun could go home and rest, Heero quickly drew him to the side.

"Why don't you two come home with me? I'm much closer to the hospital in case we need to bring him back, and I'd be happy to watch him if you need to go into work."

Duo, already emotionally strung out, felt tears sting his eyes at the kind offer and blinked them back. "Arigatou, Heero-san. It won't cause you too much trouble?"

"Not at all," Heero said, smiling. "When will I convince you I like having you two around?"

Blushing, Duo looked down.

Juun greeted them ecstatically. "Ohayo, Daddy! Are we going home? I'm sick of being here!"

Both his eyes and around his nose looked bruised, Duo knew it was because of the nosebleeds. Heero strode right to the bed, ruffling the boy's hair.

"You're coming home with me. Your father agreed to a sleepover. What do you think of that, huh, monster?"

"Honto?" Juun exclaimed, bouncing on the bed.

Duo smiled, emotions back under control. "Settle down, pumpkin. Yes, really." He helped Juun off the bed and eased him into the wheelchair. The boy seemed a little unsteady, but not ready to collapse.

"What are we going to do, Heero-niichan? Can we watch some more anime? And I definitely want some popcorn, too. Daddy, could we make bentou again? We could have an indoor picnic. That was really fun. Do you like to cook, Heero-niichan?"

Juun babbled happily all the way to Heero's enormous apartment, which was only about ten minutes. Duo remained quiet, listening to his sweet voice mix in with Heero's comments as the man ribbed Juun and teased him. Such wonderful sound. What would he do if he had to live without it? Silence was too painful. One more loss, he was sure it would . . . _I don't know if I can take any more. I only made it through Kaoru's death because I had to for Juun._ And through the leukemia because he had to for Juun.

Heero parked in the covered garage and opened Duo's door for him. He picked Juun up, and Duo watched them with an aching heart. _You're so good with him, Heero-san. Juun thinks I don't know he does it on purpose, but he is jealous of my time. I think you're the first person besides his mother that he lets stay around me._ Their interactions looked natural. Not forced. And even though Juun squawked, Duo could see his son liked Heero.

Despite Juun's protests, Duo made miso soup for lunch. Heero immediately turned on some anime series, and Juun fell asleep in about five minutes. Heero quietly rose, picked Juun up, and disappeared with him down the hall. Duo remained where he was, feeling too tired and numb to move. Heero came back and sat at Duo's side, those amazing cobalt eyes of his warm and calm.

"He's out. He probably won't wake for several hours." He turned the TV's volume down a bit, but didn't turn it off. Reaching over, he cupped Duo's chin and stroked his jaw with a thumb. "How are you? You look exhausted."

Duo's eyes fluttered shut. They felt dry and sore, rather like he'd been weeping for hours. "I am exhausted," he confirmed.

Heero propped a couple pillows up against the arm of the couch and leaned against them. Then he pulled Duo into his arms, making him recline against his chest. "You haven't really slept in two days," he said softly, pulling the tie off the end of Duo's braid. "Just relax, Duo. I've got you."

How long had it been since anyone had touched his hair? _Not since Kaoru._ Those strong, clever fingers undid his braid and smoothed through his hair. Slow. Tender. Soothing. All desire to protest trickled away, the quiet sounds from the TV further dulling Duo's senses. His complacent mind wondered at Heero's words. _I want him to take care of me._ For once in his life, Duo wished there was someone else, for once, to take care of things and take care of him.

**o0o 0o0 **

Heero kept up his ministrations until Duo fell asleep, and then for long after that. He gave the TV only a fraction of his attention, more content to watch the way Duo's exhausted, grieving face relaxed in sleep. He looked younger and not so troubled. Completely unguarded.

_That's right. You're safe with me. I've got you now, and I'm not letting you go._ He wondered how long it had been since anyone had taken care of Duo. Turning off the anime, he turned to some news. Then he gingerly reached for his cell phone.

"Chang," Wufei's voice said after three rings.

"It's me," Heero said softly, continuing to stroke his fingers through Duo's hair.

"Ah. Yuy. How is your love interest? And his son?"

"They're both with me. Both worn out. I won't be in for awhile, Chang. Think you can hold down the fort for me?"

"Of course. Who do you think I am? Take care of your boy and his little boy. Leukemia isn't something to take lightly. Make sure your _koibito_ doesn't wear himself out worrying over his son. I'll drop by in a couple days with the final proposals for the merger. You may have to be there for the final meeting, but that's at least two weeks away, yet. If you need someone to run errands, I'll send your secretary."

"Thank you. At the moment I don't need anything."

"Good. Keep me apprised. I would like nothing to happen to this family you seem intent on adopting."

Heero snorted softly. "Thanks, Wufei. I'm sure I'll be talking to you soon."

As he set the phone back down, he heard the soft scuff of feet on the carpet and looked up to see Juun padding toward him. The kid looked worn out but determined.

"Who was that, Heero-niichan?" he asked in a low voice.

"My partner. Wufei."

Juun looked down at his sleeping father, expression troubled. "I wanted to take care of him forever," he said abruptly.

Heero felt a tightening in his chest. "I know you did, kiddo," he said quietly. "C'mere."

Juun carefully climbed onto the couch, and Heero soothed Duo when the young man stirred and made a sleepy, displeased sound. The boy curled between his father and the back of the couch, tucking his nose under his father's chin. To Heero's dismay, he saw a couple fat tears streak down Juun's pale face. His first impulse was simply to pretend he didn't see, but he couldn't watch the boy silently cry. He reached up and brushed them away with his thumb.

"Don't cry, Juun," he whispered. "It'll be all right. I promise."

A weak promise, one no adult should ever make. Heero knew it, and Juun probably did too. But the little boy just smiled and closed his eyes, nuzzling into Heero's caress. Then he flicked a glance over to the TV.

"I'd rather watch anime," he said faintly.

Heero immediately turned it back on, feeling strangely comforted to have both Duo's and Juun's weight bearing him down into the couch. If only, he thought with a quiet sigh, it could stay like this forever.

**o0o 0o0**

When Juun woke, it was to find Heero-niichan asleep now, too. He felt a little achy, so he carefully got up and stretched. Neither his father nor Heero-niichan stirred. Padding out of the living room, he made his way into Heero's bedroom. He'd seen something on the bedside table earlier, but his desire to be near his father had overridden his curiosity. He carefully pulled the leather-bound book off the table and opened it. As he'd suspected, it was a journal. He found the last few written pages.

After a few minutes, he closed the journal and put it back on the table. For several moments he stood still, feeling like he'd swallowed a boulder and it had lodged behind his lungs. Why did the heart hurt so much sometimes? _I don't want to die. I want to live forever and take care of Daddy and grow up with Heero-niichan and maybe get into his business with him, and maybe if he really started to like me he'd adopt me and I'd become his heir. I know there's so much he could teach me._

His eyes blurred as tears obscured his vision. He didn't like to cry in front of his father. He knew it hurt his father too much. But here, in the darkened room where there was no one else, he couldn't stop the tears. They dried up pretty quick. Crying wasted time and accomplished nothing. Sucking in a deep, labored breath, he padded into the room he knew was Heero-niichan's office. He picked up the telephone and dialed a number he knew by heart.

Shirozaki Mina had three children, two of whom were Juun's age and one year older. She had many times invited Duo to let Juun stay with her and her family, for Duo to take a little time for himself. His father had always refused. This time, Juun thought with a firm nod, he wouldn't give Daddy a say. _He needs to be alone with Heero-niichan. Maybe go on a nice trip. I know he really likes Heero-niichan, but with me always around they can't get anywhere. Grown ups need to kiss and snuggle and do whatever else grown ups do._

Shirozaki-san's daughter, Karin, answered. When Juun told her his plan, she excitedly asked her momma if Juun could spend a few days with them. He heard her reply as long as it was all right with Juun's father. As he hung up the phone, he heard someone enter the room and looked up to see Heero-niichan gazing down at him.

"What are you up to, monster?"

The nickname made him grin. He could hear the affection. "Making plans. I want you to take Daddy on a trip. I'll stay with my friends. They already said it was okay as long as it's fine with Daddy. Take him somewhere special."

"Hm. This coming from the brat who doesn't want to share his daddy with me?" Heero-niichan said, scooping Juun up and plopping him over his shoulder.

Giggling, Juun thumped the man's broad back with his fists. "Daddy likes you. Grown ups should be able to be alone together. That's what Mama always said."

"Your mama was right. But aren't you worried I'll eat your daddy all up?"

"Nya! You do and I'll kick you in the shins!"

Heero-niichan chuckled. "Little tyrant. All right, I'll take your daddy on a trip, and I'll be on my best behavior. I might know a nice hotel where we can stay for free."

"Ah! And when you get back, I still want to stay in your hotel, too!" Juun demanded.

"Of course, monster. All night."

**

* * *

**

**Situation Five, Date Three: A Special Trip (In Which Duo Loses His Heart)**

It was still a source of amazement to Duo that going on a trip with Heero was Juun's idea. Though he was worried about his son, he seemed in high spirits and in as good health as possible, and the doctor agreed. Shirozaki-san promised she'd call right away if anything happened, and for once Duo decided to do something for himself. Heero decided to take him to an onsen* near Mt Tateyama, which was quite some way from Tokyo. He put all his worries behind him, didn't even complain when Heero told him the plane tickets were first class.

Juun hugged him tightly at Shirozaki's home, but he didn't look upset or depressed. "Have fun, Daddy!" he said brightly. He even gave Heero a hug.

They boarded the plane, and Heero took Duo's hand, tangling their fingers. "I'm not going to let you off for even a second," he said with a small smile. "I want to hear everything about you."

So Duo told him. How it was growing up an only child, growing up much smarter than the kids around him. Going to high school so young and falling for the cutest, richest girl in school. Being terrified running away with her but too madly in love to care. The first amazing six months. The fallout when reality set in. The terror when Kaoru told him she was pregnant, then the excitement as she began to show and the mindless happiness when she gave birth to their son.

"What about you, Heero-san?" he asked. "Family?"

"I was also an only child," the older man said, glancing out the window for a moment. "My father died two years ago, but my mother and I are still quite close. She lives on Shikoku with her sister, managers of the only Tokyo Jewel in Sanuki. I asked her if she wanted to come live with me in Tokyo, but I think she likes living near the sea."

Duo smiled. "They're close, then?"

"Mm. Very. They gossip like silly old hens. My mother never worked for the hotel when Chichiue* was alive, but after he died she felt adrift. So I gave her the hotel, it's not a big one. She writes me often about how much she loves running it, and how she loves bossing people around." He snorted. "My mother's the sort of old lady who's not afraid of anything or anyone."

"She can't be _that_ old. You're only twenty-eight."

"She didn't have me until she was thirty-two, my dad was only twenty-one. But she was rich and beautiful, so my dad didn't care. She likes it when I call her old lady. She wants to live to be one-hundred-and-ten."

Duo couldn't help it and laughed softly. "I would like to meet her."

"I'd like that, too. So would she. She'll love you. She's been pestering me for a couple years to get serious about someone."

The simple words made Duo's heart race a little. Taking a deep breath, he asked the question that had been on his mind since their first date. "Is that what you're doing, Heero-san? Getting serious?"

Heero lifted the hand still captured in his and kissed each knuckle. "I've already gotten serious, _koibito_."

Heero wasn't, Duo thought as he blushed, all that different from Kaoru. She'd known from the beginning she wanted Duo to be her boyfriend and she'd just sort of swept him up in her wake. Leaving him feeling dizzy and breathless. Heero was a lot like her in that regard. Just swept in and made Duo his seemingly without any effort. Duo hadn't resisted her, and he wasn't resisting Heero, either. He knew himself well enough to know he needed this. Needed to feel safe. Cherished. So he decided to be brave.

"I'm glad," he whispered, leaning over and resting his head on Heero's shoulder. _Do I love him? I don't know. I want to be with him, though._

Heero kissed his forehead. "Next time we go on a trip we'll have to bring Juun, and it'll be to Sanuki. I know my mother will love him."

Smiling, Duo closed his eyes. "Everyone does."

"Don't tell the kid I love him," Heero said. "Little monster is my biggest rival for your affection, after all. He'll take advantage if he thinks I've gone soft."

Duo burst into laughter. It felt wonderful. "I'm glad I met you, Heero-san."

"So am I."

**o0o 0o0**

Heero kept his word. He kept Duo talking (or talked himself) all the way to the airport. He hired a taxi to take them to the onsen inn, and when they got out Duo looked around in open wonder.

"Kirei," he breathed.

Mt Tateyama loomed impressive and resplendent just in the background, its slopes and peak covered in a blanket of pristine white. Heero took Duo's hand and tucked it under his arm, pressing an impulsive kiss to Duo's temple.

"This is the perfect time of year for a trip to an onsen," he said. "Cold outside, but perfectly warm in the water."

"I've never been before," Duo said with a little sigh, looking happy. "Ridiculous, ne? I've lived in Japan twenty-one years and never been to an onsen."

"Then it's doubly fortunate you met me," Heero replied, lifting Duo's hand to kiss the back of it. "I'll take you to all sorts of wonderful places, Duo."

The innkeeper, adding to the general authenticity, was a willowy woman with long pitch black hair. Her kimono was intricately designed, and she bowed to them both.

"Irasshai," she murmured. "I hope you will enjoy your stay."

Even though he wanted to share one, Heero had reserved two adjoining rooms for them. He couldn't quite tell if Duo was grateful or disappointed. He gave Heero that small smile that was so sweet on him. "Shall we take to the outdoor baths, first?"

"Sounds wonderful to me. Both these rooms have a private bath - see? - and include quite a view of Mt Tateyama."

To his surprise, Duo stepped in front of him and cuddled right against his chest. "Arigatou, Heero-san," he said again, little more than a whisper. "It's beautiful here."

"Not half as beautiful as you," Heero murmured, arms coming up to enfold him in a close embrace. "Why don't you change into your yukata, then we can meet up outside."

"All right," Duo said, and it seemed he pulled away with reluctance.

It had been a number of years since Heero had visited an onsen, and he slid out of his clothing and into the yukata with a little sigh. It still felt pleasant to wear the traditional garb, and he couldn't wait to see Duo in one. The younger man wasn't Japanese, but he was still a porcelain-skinned beauty. _I wonder if he would let me take him to a kimono shop and try some on. He'd look beautiful in a red kimono._ There was a wall between his private outdoor bath and Duo's, so he waited a bit before knocking on the door between their rooms. At Duo's invitation he entered.

He was right. Duo looked wonderful in the simple dark blue yukata. The pale off-white tie drew attention to itself and Duo's slim waist, and his feet were bare. For some reason, it made him look even more vulnerable. Faint color dusted his cheeks as he gave Heero a slightly shy smile.

"How do I look?"

Heero smiled. "Like it was made for you."

Heero's eyes feasted on Duo's body as they slid into the bath, and to his delight Duo sat down next to him rather than opposite. He settled his arm behind Duo's shoulder, hand dangling down to stroke his upper arm. "So how is it you came to live in Japan?"

"My mother is Japanese," Duo replied. "She hated America, so she talked my dad into moving back here. Her parents left Japan when she was thirteen, and she spent her teen years wanting to come back. My father didn't yet know what he wanted to do with his life, so after they got married and had me, he agreed to move to Japan. I've never wanted to leave. Though it would be nice to travel."

Heero nodded absently, leaning over to bury his nose in Duo's hair and inhale his sweet scent. _Don't scare him away, Yuy. Acting like we're an old married couple_. Duo didn't protest and Heero couldn't seem to pull away to a more appropriate distance. "Traveling is nice if you're with someone. Is there anywhere you'd like to go?"

"Hai," Duo said with a sweet smile. "Italy and New York. And I'd also like to go on a cruise. Anywhere with tropical waters. Like the Caribbean or the Mediterranean."

"Let me take you," Heero said softly, not quite a command but not quite a request. "Anywhere you want to go."

"You shouldn't spend your money on me," Duo said, but if his tone was anything to go by his heart wasn't in it at all as he turned his face into Heero's neck.

"There's nothing I'd rather spend my money on," Heero said, lightly kissing Duo's forehead. "Speaking of, when are yours and Juun's birthdays?"

"Mine's May, Juun's is in October."

Heero felt that pain in his heart again, and he knew Duo was thinking the same thing as he. _He may not live until October_. Five years old and already marking time. Heero drew in a deep breath. "Why don't we plan a Valentine getaway? I'll take you and Juun to Sanuki to meet my mother and aunt. He still wants to stay at a Tokyo Jewel."

Duo pulled away to peer into Heero's eyes. "You actually care about him, don't you? You don't consider him a way to get to me."

Heero blinked. After a moment he chuckled. "I considered him quite an obstacle in the beginning," he admitted. "He's pretty jealous of you. My pint-sized rival. But yeah, I really care about him. He's such a cute little monster."

Duo smiled softly. "He thinks I don't notice he does it on purpose." He looked down. "I'm not a very confident person, Heero-san. I've never been with a man before, I'm afraid I won't be very good compared to the women you've been with. I don't have a beautiful body."

Heero cupped his chin and make him look up. "Yes, you do. You're absolutely perfect. Trust me, I won't be comparing you to anyone. When I look at you, all I see is you. Wonderful -" he kissed Duo's forehead - "amazing -" he kissed Duo's right cheek - "beautiful -" he kissed Duo's left cheek - "you." He kissed the bridge of Duo's nose. "I know you've never been with a man before, and I'm perfectly content to wait until you're ready."

Limpid, endless indigo eyes gazed into his own with pure trust. "I didn't like you at first. I thought you were arrogant and way too self-assured. How did you make me fall in love with you?" He fell against Heero's chest, slim hands smoothing down the golden expanse. "I _am_ ready, Heero-san."

It was difficult to describe exactly what his heart did just then - he'd never felt it before. It either tried to choke him or fall into his stomach. Definitely not a good idea to get so suddenly turned on in the steaming hot baths. It made him feel light-headed and a little dizzy. He pulled Duo even closer, stroking his bare arms. "Don't worry, Duo," he whispered. "I'll make sure your first time is as wonderful as it should be."

He felt Duo press a light kiss to his collar bone. "I know you will."

o0o 0o0

The inn provided a wonderful meal for dinner, and though Heero wanted to take Duo out, he could tell his _koibito_ didn't have the energy. _He's really running on empty._ He made a mental note to ask the innkeeper if there was a rickshaw service in town so he could hire a driver to take Duo to town so his love didn't have to walk. Anything to make this a more relaxing, memorable experience.

As the sun went down, Duo snuggled up beside Heero on their private balcony, watching the colors set Tateyama's slopes afire. When soft darkness settled in, it was too cold to stay out any longer, and Duo seemed perfectly happy to be coaxed back inside. It was only then that his beautiful companion suddenly went shy, and Heero couldn't deny himself any longer. Duo was a grown man. He ought to know if he was ready or not. So he gently drew him closer, placing a soft kiss on his perfect lips.

Duo reciprocated, but after a moment he turned his head to the side and rested his cheek against Heero's shoulder. "Tonight, can we . . . just lie together?" he asked quietly.

His body language suggested slight unease, so Heero reined in his libido and pressed his cheek to Duo's forehead. "Of course," he murmured.

So they pulled the two futons together and Heero curved his body around Duo. Duo relaxed after a few deep breaths, and in a short time he fell asleep. Heero smiled, breathing in his companion's sweet scent, not ready for sleep quite yet. With each slow, even rise and fall of Duo's chest he felt more ready, and eventually he drifted into untroubled slumber.

* * *

*Chichiue means 'honored father'

An 'onsen' is a hot springs. ^_^


End file.
